Prophet of Lies
Overview The Prophet of Lies (or Bobby) is a renegade Prophet, the reason of this is because the other Prophets got REALLY sick and tired of him lying all the time, even things that you would not lie about, for example: "I did eat your cheese." - Means he didn't. "I did not eat that Grunt." - Means he did. The poor chum. "I'm not the devil" - Means he is, but people got confused about the thought of him not being the devil. To sum up, he is a asshole, with the IQ of a turnip. Even Elites have tried to kill him because they confused "Yo momma is soooo fat" for being "Your mother is as ripe as a summers day, with as much angular beauty as the sun of Sangheilios." (The sun of Sangheilios is very beautiful sun, respect it) Early life As soon as he was born, he lied about the fact that he did come out of his mother, because of this, he was hideously unpopular at Prophet school, with -1 friends, he made friends with a microbe named Jim, but was killed as soon as he was born. He soon made a deal with the Devil to make him more popular, but the Devil said "You make me sick you piece of crap, you really think I'd help you? You've lied more times than me!" But this means that the Prophet DIDN'T want his help, so the Devil killed himself because he was REALLY confused. Just how did this bastard become a Prophet? Lies just so happened to be in Hell at the time, and thought that killing the Devil was a mighty feat, thus earning the rank of Prophet at the age of 3. Later life At the age of 5, his lying got worse until his mother went to take him to the doctor. Doc: "Hm, this child has a serious disease called 'Lier-Flurioa.'" Mom: "Is there anything we can do?" Doc: "No." Mom: "Oh, OK, bye" Soon after, the PoL said "The humans are making the guys upstairs angry. We must kill them." Thus starting the war, but because the PoL was lying, he did not mean it, this made everyone very angry with him, despite the fact that he had a sticker saying "Please be nice to me, I've got Lier-Flurior," which was technically a lie, so no-one believed him. Wow he was a bastard. So he was booted off his flying chair thingy and told to leave, the PoT tried to say sorry to the humans, but being bastards, they said "No." He sure did love that flying chair. Though MC didn't like it all too badly. +__+ What's new with him? Nothing, he is dead from a tomahawk to the head, either from himself, or his Mother. However, his so called body had a note on it saying: "I've killed myself." this means that he was lying still, he lives in Italy, with his homosexual cousin "Frank", also know as "The Prophet of Homosexuality". But, the PoL lied to him as well, so he was kicked out of his cousin's flat and told to get a job, and so, the PoL tried to get a job at Tesco, but the interview went rather wrong. Interviewer- "So, where do you see yourself in 5 years?" PoL- "Working here, at this wonderful facility. It is a thing of dreams." Interviewer- "Great! See you Monday!" PoL- "No wait, I was..." Since then, the PoL was been working at Tesco, and yet no-one has said "What are those things hanging of your chin?" But one day, he got a Banshee from "Tams Auto hire and rent." and flew back to High Charity, but when he got back, The Arbiter was standing outside his house. PoL- "Whats going on Arby?" Arbiter- "We're reposessing your house." PoL- "No! Don't! Please!" Arbiter- "Hm... I'm confused..." PoL- "You fool! I'm not lying!" *Arbiter's head and limbs explode* PoL- "Shit..." Now, the PoL is living on the streets, and letting Brutes and Grunts pee on him for 5 dollars every second. He also got a job as a "dumpster" of sorts, and his first customer was the PoH. He then realized that his business wasn't so good so now he forces a sample on people. When the Brutes and Grunts do their business, he lunges out demanding they call him "pretty" and offers them more times like that, If it doesn't work, he offers a discount and a nice spot in his "closet". Quotes "I have never said a lie." "Elites suck." "Grunts are fun to play with." "I like baking muffins" "I am in a relationship with Miranda Keyes." "Prophets are the sexiest race ever." "I never kill babies." "I am not a Prophet." "My name is Jim." "I am not a noob." "I do not have noob cancer." Trivia *Has never said the truth once. *He was featured in one of the (in)famous Prophet of Haters films. However, he is not listed in the credits for an unknown reason. Well...he did release a statement saying "I did not murder the guy in charge of the credits" so nobody really knows.... *Nobody knows what his real name is. But we guess he's a Halopedian. *It's impossible to write a Gruntipedia article of him because the information is usually bogus. *The Prophet of Lies did not write this article. Category:People who are old Category:Unseen Characters Category:Prophets Category:Things that suck Category:Shit people complain about Category:Douchebags Category:B-class articles Category:Assholes Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Characters that nobody cares about Category:People who can Kill Master Chief